Episode 89 (2011)
Compassion × And × Strength (ヤサシサ×ト×ツヨサ, Yasashisa × To × Tsuyosa) is the 89th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 21st, 2013. Overview Gon gives Knuckle a serious fight. Killua spars with Biscuit in preparation for his fight with Shoot. Summary After Knuckle tells Gon that he has flaws in his attack, he asks for the name of the Nen ability. Gon stutters, and says Ja-Janken. Knuckle is impressed nonetheless, and Gon accepts the name, confusing Killua. Knuckle explains the two weaknesses: it takes too long to charge and when Gon charges Nen to his fist, it lowers his defenses. These are things the enemy can take advantage of easily. Gon knows these facts and increases his Nen to demonstrate. It amazes Knuckle, ranking Gon at a mid-level pro. Gon attacks and Knuckle is easily able to knock him back since Gon still lacks experience in real fighting. Gon has a lot more training to do in his aura and strategy. In just a brief exchange of punches, Knuckle is able to make Gon look like a complete amateur. Even Killua can tell that Gon's aura gives away his moves. Knuckle warns Gon that his next punch might kill him, but at the same time Gon ponders how much Knuckle has been helping him during the sparring match. Gon charges up another Jajanken, but Knuckle kicks him away. Knuckle is being too gentle still, angering Gon, and making Knuckle nervous. Just then, Gon charges another Jajanken. Knuckle takes a swing, but suddenly Gon is behind him, causing Knuckle to take another swing. Gon ducks, trips Knuckle and gets a solid shot to his face. Gon tries Jajanken while Knuckle is dazed, but he kicks Gon in the head, sending him flying. Knuckle is surprised by the fake out, and Killua surmises that Gon used his Jajanken's weakness to an advantage. It is apparent that Gon is very good at learning on the fly, but as a fight goes longer, the enemy may be able to predict his next moves. Gon is getting tired, however, and realizes if his Ken depletes, he'll lose for sure. He leaps furiously at Knuckle, engaging in a lightning speed melee. Still, Knuckle's hits are landing, but Killua is able to see Gon adapting to Knuckle's speed and blocking better. Even he knows though, soon Gon will run out of energy. Eventually, Knuckle punches Gon away once again, realizing he still doesn't need to use his full strength. 20 feet away now, Gon spontaneously charges a Jajanken, confusing both Killua and Knuckle. Gon's final attack: he screams, Paper! His Emitter ability shoots towards Knuckle who considers the attack too weak and effortlessly knocks it away. Knuckle hears Gon's voice, behind him now, charging his last Jajanken. He's been fooled a second time, "Rock!" Knuckle screams! However, Gon collapses, completely exhausted. Knuckle is perfectly fine. Killua picks up Gon and carries him away. He says he'll fight Shoot, and Knuckle replies he'll fight for real tomorrow. Killua warns him he better. Once Killua leaves, Shoot enters from the shadows. He tells Knuckle that he is too soft and Knuckle screams back that he is at least doing some fighting. Biscuit promises to massage Gon back to tip top shape, but is worried Killua hasn't fought this whole time. She challenges Killua to a fight then and there, changing into her overly muscular form. The next day, Gon feels 100%, while Killua's face is still swollen from the brawl with Bisky. Looking back, Killua remembers Biscuit telling him he's too quick to give up, just because the opponent might be stronger. This might lead to him leaving Gon to die. She shows him a graph that explains even someone with "D" strength can fight someone with "B" strength, for example, but Killua always looks to the negative. There are many ways to win a fight, but his is only to run. She tells him if he can't beat Shoot, he'll have to leave Gon's side forever. While Gon and Killua leave, Biscuit waves goodbye as Palm opens the door, more insane looking than usual. Biscuit figures this as a good time to run herself. Knuckle vs. Gon; Shoot vs. Killua: their final battles are round the corner. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episodes Category:Chimera Ant arc